


The Doctor's Daughter

by Mai_Blade



Series: I'm Not Here to Help [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Things Happen to the Straw Hats, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Reader is Reincarnated, Reader is Someone's Daughter, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: Well, things could be worse.At least you weren’t Blackbeard’s daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

The Blackbeard Pirates sailed along on their raft ship. Augur knew they were approaching the next island and would reach it within the hour. In fact, he could see the island at that very moment, despite the fact that it still lay beyond the horizon. He was aiming at seagulls when movement below the birds caught his attention.

A woman appeared in his bullseye. Augur paused and amended his thought from ‘woman’ to ‘person’ as it wouldn’t do to assume the figure in his sight was female when there was a chance it could be a male. Not that it mattered, in the end. After all, if it was fate that brought them into the path of his bullet, well, it didn’t matter what gender they were.

Aiming and taking several factors into condition, Augur waited until the perfect moment to pull the trigger. The moment arrived, and his finger squeezed. His rifle, Senriku, made the noise of a shot being fired, though no one on the raft commented as that wasn’t unusual. Keeping his eye on his target, Augur watched as death swiftly approached the unlucky individual.

However—

The person swooned and fell on their face just a split-second before his bullet tore through the space where their head had just been. Augur stared but the person did not get up. He knew his bullet hadn’t hit them; instead they had fainted dead away, vacating the space that would have led to their death otherwise. 

Fate had protected them.

Actually, taking in what he remembered of their appearance…

“Doc Q,” the sniper calmly called, lowering his rifle.

The doctor turned his head away from Stronger and addressed the sniper. “Yes?”

Augur turned his head to stare at the sickly man. “To your knowledge, have you fathered a child?”

Doc Q blinked. Well, that was an unexpected question. He coughed before answering. “Well, I have been with women in the past… it’s possible. _Cough._ Why do you ask?”

The sniper turned his head back to the horizon. “On the island ahead there is a person who bears some resemblance to you, both in form and dress. This person fainted before my bullet could hit their head.”

“So their fate was not to die at that moment,” the doctor murmured. “Still, my constitution and clothing are not exactly exclusive… There’s no guarantee that there is actually any connection between us.”

Blackbeard, who had been listening to their conversation—because really, they’re on an open raft and it’s hard to keep anything secret while they’re on the ocean—let out a bellowing laugh. “Zehahaha! We have to stop and check out this person you saw, Augur. They might be useful!”

“I think I’ll go on ahead and have a looksee,” Lafitte smiled, wings sprouting from his arms.

Blackbeard called after the flying pirate. “Keep ‘em in one spot, Lafitte!”

“Aye, aye, captain,” came the reply as the pirate flew off.

* * *

You return to consciousness and it’s because you do that you realize that you’ve had a fainting spell again. 

Groaning, you managed to right yourself, but you stayed sitting to take a moment to rest and pull yourself back together. Fainting sucked majorly, but there wasn’t anything you could do about it as it just happened to be your poor luck that you were born sickly. In your past life, you were pretty sure such a sickness would have gotten you killed long before your current age.

Sighing, you let your shoulders slump as you once again reflected on the crazy reality that was your second life. In the past two decades or so, you have come to a sort of acceptance that _this_ was your reality now. The realization that your new life was in the world of One Piece came at the tender physical age of three, and it was a shock you preferred to never experience ever again in relation to any subject, but you got over it. 

…Sort of. 

( _not really_ )

You could function, anyway, and that was the most important thing. You lived each day, secure in the knowledge that you weren’t related to any One Piece characters. You weren’t a sister to Luffy, Ace or Sabo, or Sanji or Zoro, or whoever. No, you were just a sickly little nobody on the Grand Line and that suited you just fine.

Well, except the sickly part. You really could have done without the weak constitution. Or at least, why couldn’t it have killed you by now? You survived the plague that killed everyone in your town, and death just seemed to have some sort of weird aversion to you—for goodness sake, you’ve survived Marines, pirates, ocean wildlife, land wildlife and the constant sickness that plagued you. By all accounts, you should have been dead several times over, so _why_ —

“Hello there.”

You twitch, but you don’t have the strength to scream despite the unpleasant jolt of suddenly being addressed. A moment ago, you were pretty damn certain you’d been alone, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

Stifling a sigh, you looked up.

“Uh…” Lifting your gaze had only brought your line of sight up to a thin waist. “Oh…” 

Holding on to your wide-brim hat, you tilted your head further back to squint up at the person who had just appeared out of the blue. You could make out the fuzzy image of a pale person wearing a top hat, but your eyes refused to give you a clearer image without assistance. You lowered your gaze and dug into your coat for your glasses case. “Hold on a moment…”

* * *

Lafitte watched as the young woman on the ground reached into her jacket in search of something. He eyed her with interest, noting that she did indeed resemble the good doctor. While the dear was lucky enough not to have his looks, she did have Doc Q’s limp hair, the same frail constitution, and she even dressed similar to the doctor. He wondered if it was intentional on her part, a sort of passive-aggressive message towards her potential father, or if it was just destiny that the they dressed similar.

She pulled out a small case and opened it. Oh ho, she needed glasses! That would explain the squinted eyes she gave him earlier. That poor eyesight must come from her mother’s side as he’s never seen Doc Q wear glasses. He hummed as she donned the soft rectangular frames and held on to the brim of her hat as she tilted her head back to look up at him.

Upon seeing his face her already pale skin whitened even further. Now, surely he wasn’t that scary-looking, was he? He certainly knew he wasn’t famous enough to warrant such a reaction, at least, not on his own.

“Oh…” She lowered her head, hiding her face with the brim of her hat.

He hunkered down next to her, smiling playfully. “Now, now. Why would you give me a look like that, hmm?”

She lowered her hands and appeared to glare half-heartedly. “Please tell me that it’s only a coincidence that you’re here. Please tell me that _this isn’t fate._ ” 

His grin widened. “I could, but wouldn’t that be a lie? Fate, after all, is pre-ordained. It may be that you were seen by us for a reason.” He reached down and slightly lifted the brim of her hat. “Tell me, young miss—do you know who your father is?”

The look that crossed her face told him all he needed to know.

* * *

No, no, nonononononono!

You had asked, but you didn’t want to believe! You brushed aside your mother’s answer and just wanted to live a normal life (or at least as normal as a life could be where facial expressions were way too exaggerated)! Mother’s answer didn’t necessarily mean _him_ , that one guy from Blackbeard’s crew!

And even if it did, even if he was your father, _who cared?_ He was a pirate and you were just a civilian! There was no need for your lives to intersect, you know, on the off-chance that your father was the same person you thinking about and desperately hoped you were far off the mark.

But no.

Less than an hour later, you stood on a beach and stared up at the man who exactly met mother’s description.

Gripping the brim of your hat—and mentally cursing your lack of fashion—you hid your face and desperately mentally pleaded for the world to just _go away,_ because this? This was bullshit; complete and utter _bullshit_.

* * *

**Strange things conspire when one tries to cheat fate.**

**~Rick Riordan, The Son of Neptune**


	2. Chapter 2

The Blackbeard Pirates are looking at you.

_The Blackbeard Pirates are looking at you._

Your knees shake from a combination of nerves and your weak constitution. Right now, you want nothing more than to sink into the sand and never be seen again. No amount of time could have allowed you to prepare yourself for this meeting. Here in this place with these people is the absolute last thing you wanted.

Doc Q didn’t have a daughter in canon, right? If he did, she wasn’t relevant, so why was this happening?

Ugh, why you?!

“How old are you, and where were you born?”

Staring mulishly at the sand, you answered Doc Q’s questions. “I’ve lost count, but some twenty-years ago on a spring island called Primabera.”

Doc Q was silent save for some mild coughing as he thought back. “Ah. Begonia, wasn’t it?”

You flinched at the sound of your mother’s name.

Catching your reaction, he coughed. “That makes you… twenty-five or twenty-six. What did she name you?”

Reluctantly, you told him your name.

“So is that really your kid, Doc?!”

 _Shit._ You’d been doing so well pretending Blackbeard wasn’t here. Risking a glance from under your hat, you saw the Blackbeard’s raft bobbing in the water a few yards away. Doc Q had come ashore on Stronger and Lafitte was nearby, but Blackbeard, Burgess and Augur were still on the raft.

“Seems like it, captain,” Doc Q wheezed back, managing to make himself heard over the waves on the beach.

“Bring ‘em over! We got a little time before we reach the next town!”

“Come along,” your father coughed, urging Stronger back into the water.

 _‘Maybe I’ll drown on the way to the raft,’_ you thought wildly, hoping for a quick and sudden death as you walked into the water after him.

Alas, despite your clothes growing heavy with sea water, you still retained barely enough strength to make it to the raft, and neither did you possess a Devil Fruit power that would have made you sink like a stone. Bitterly, you hauled yourself aboard the Blackbeard Pirates’ raft just after Stronger somehow managed to clamber aboard.

“Let’s get a look at ya,” Blackbeard said congenially. He wasn’t shouting, but he was still _loud._

Unwilling to risk annoying him, you obediently lifted your head so that he could see your face below the brim of your hat.

* * *

The girl was no beauty, that much was for sure. 

Still, he could clearly see Doc’s features in her, particularly in her lips and how she seemed ready to keel over at any second. Her clothes were soaked from her swim from the shore, but she hadn’t let it drag her under the water. From the look in her eyes, she knew who he was, at least who he was as a pirate with a bounty on his head. If Doc Q wanted to claim this girl as his kid and bring her along, why not? 

She wouldn’t be part of the crew, perhaps not ever, but Blackbeard didn’t doubt that Doc Q would make something of her.

Still, that was for the ship’s doctor to decide.

“Zehahaha! She looks just like you, Doc! Sit, talk with her. You might be parting ways in the next port.”

Stepping away towards Burgess and the others, by the time Blackbeard glanced back at the doctor, he was sitting in front of Stronger while the young woman went over to him.

Burgess asked, “Are we taking her along, captain?”

“Let’s see what Doc says,” he replied, rummaging around their supplies for some alcohol.

As they watched, Doc Q offered his daughter a choice of apples from a basketful. They couldn’t see her face, but she appeared to be staring at the doctor, clearly suspicious of his intentions. Was it intuition that made her suspect something about the apples, or was it just nerves?

* * *

His daughter was staring at him with a look that seemed to say, ‘how stupid do you think I am’? However, as he watched, he expression turned to consideration. He almost felt a pang of disappointment as she reached out and took one. She wasn’t listening to her intuition, and it was going to cost her life—

A flash of white streaked by her head, eliciting a cry of surprise from her. Staring in the direction of the white streak, Doc Q saw that it was a seagull.

A seagull just saved his daughter’s life.

Looking back at her, he saw her with an arm raised towards the fleeing bird. Soft words were coming from her, almost lost amidst the sound of waves against the raft.

“Death, why do you avoid me like this?”

An explosion in the air signified the death of the thieving seagull, prompting his daughter to lower her head and sigh. A bare moment passed before she looked right back at him, eyes blazing.

“ _Gimme another._ ”

* * *

Blackbeard and his crew watched as fate continued denying Doc’s daughter an apple of death.

The first one they didn’t think much of as seagulls are thieves. The next four, however?

( _a rough wave rocked the raft just before she took a bite of the second, knocking her off her feet and sending the apple rolling off the raft_

_the next one she grabbed slipped out of her hand and flew over her shoulder to be grabbed by another seagull, though that explosion didn’t come until it settled on a cliff side they were passing_

_the one after that was knocked out of Doc’s hands by a fish that launched out of the sea and hit him, and in the flopping to get off the boat, the fish took the apple with it_

_the last one was a dud, and now she was sitting and munching viciously_ )

“Fate favors this one today,” Augur commented, sounding mildly interested.

“Doc sure looks happy,” Blackbeard laughed. It was true. The doctor was staring at his daughter with a wide smile.

Burgess grinned. “She’s lucky!”

“Town sighted, captain,” Lafitte announced. His tone was light, affected by the good mood of the crew.

“So it is,” Blackbeard said, glancing over his shoulder. He turned back and yelled across the raft as he approached the father and daughter duo. “Doc, what say you?!”

Doc chuckled weakly as blood dripped from his lips. “Captain, I’d like to take her with me.”

Blackbeard clapped the doctor on his shoulders, sending him face first into the raft. “You got it! She ain’t a crew member, but if you want her to come along, go ahead!”

A wheeze came from his prone form. “Thank you, captain.”

Blackbeard turned his attention to the woman. He’d neglected to do this earlier, but since she was staying, now was the time.

“Do you know who I am, girly?”

She nodded jerkily. “M-Marshall D. Teach, also known as the pirate Blackbeard.”

“Zehahaha! That’s right! And I’m going to be King of the Pirates!”

She gaped up at him, silently afraid as some civilians were. Then, as he watched, something changed in her eyes.

“Okay.”

A shiver went down his spine.

What _was_ that just now?

* * *

You know what?

 _Fuck_ all this.

Fuck whatever fate got you stuck in this mess, fuck canon, and fuck the Straw Hat crew! You have had _enough_ of this world’s shit and you weren’t going to just take it anymore.

As Blackbeard walked off, laughing loudly, you clenched your fists so hard they hurt.

This world can _burn_ , and you know what? You’re gonna help the man in front of you do **exactly that.**

* * *

**She was fury, she was wrath, she was vengeance.**

**~Sarah J. Maas, Queen of Shadows**

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know those helpful SI and OCs?
> 
> Yeah, Reader isn't going to be one of them. :D


End file.
